Untitled
by taki
Summary: silly lil thingy i wrote a long time ago... um, c & c please?
1. 1

Untitled  
  
  
It is a Saturday and you are out shopping with your best-friends-in-the world, Joy, Serene and Elle. You are in a very good mood as the school holidays are soon approaching-1 week more, to be exact. Furthermore, the sky outside is covered with dark clouds-a sure sign of rain.   
The romantic scene from last night's movie begins dancing about in your head when Elle remarks (more like "asks") "Did you see that lightning?" You sigh dreamily and reply without thinking, " Maybe something romantic will happen..." Serene laughs and says, "Yeah... you and your hopelessly romantic ideas..." whilst Joy teases, "Who knows? You might just meet your Prince Charming today!"   
You blush at the mention of "Prince Charming" as the dream (that has been haunting you almost every night) now comes right back at you... to you. Joy catches this and giggles again and you are about to make a comment that'd be sure to shut her up when you catch sight of a stunning girl approaching. As she advances, you realise that "she" is actually a *he* (with long hair!), and that he is wearing some really strange clothes-seeming like he jumped out from your Chinese sword-fighting novel.   
You grin at the thought and turn to look at your friends, wondering if they've seen him. However, you notice that they are all staring at you... no. Not you, but the thing (or rather, *person*) behind you. You whirl around to come face to face with... *him*.   
You are completely stunned-- thought that he might be kinda cute, but you'd never expected him to be *this* good-looking. Another thing that startles you is his striking resemblance to your "Prince" in those dreams! His next words barely register in your mind as you note how gentle and warm his voice is. You just managed to catch something about borrowing a mirror but a mirror's the least of your concerns right now as the only thing that is imprinted in your mind is *his* face and image... and the memory of the sweet kiss he gave you in last night's dreams...  
  
  
  
tbc?  
  
  
FY isn't mine /belongs to Yuu Watase etc etc. However, original characters (c) Taki 2000 - 2001. First fanfic - sorta. Comments? Criticisms? hanamura_taki@yahoo.com Thank You.  



	2. 2

  
You blink. Once. Twice. He's still standing there, in front of you, waiting for your reply. You realise that you have *no reply* for him since you weren't listening when he asked you the question. "Uh..." you begin to stutter when Serene, who is right beside you, nudges you. "He's asking if you have a mirror!" she whispers with a sweatdrop on her forehead. A mirror?! you think wryly, How incredulous! Here I am standing right in front of my Prince Charming and he's asking me if I have a mirror...! Somehow, you find that hard to believe and so you repeat, " A mirror?"   
  
He smiles and nods his head earnestly. You could've *fainted* right here and now if not for the fact that you're being supported by Elle. "What are you doing! Just answer him already!" she says. You blink some more and after a second, finally comprehending what Elle just said, begin searching all over for a mirror.   
  
"Umm, gomen nasai... I don't think I have one..." you say, finally looking up from your bag. Looking disappointed, he smiles and thanks you politely before turning back to his friends-2 of whom are *female*, one is a redhead and the other has long, purple hair. They are dressed just as strangely as he is and so are the three other boys standing behind him.   
  
He seems like he's about to leave when you suddenly burst out, your voice seemingly betraying your flooding emotions as well as your confusion, "Wait! Don't go!" The group stops. They turn back. And you notice that all of them are now staring at *you*. Your friends look on as well, their mouths slightly hanging open. You blush as you are growing more and more uncomfortable under their scrutiny and *his* as well. Actually he isn't really *scrutinising* unlike the others-- he is just *looking* at you, his eyes filled with concern as he asks you if there was anything wrong- if you were fine.   
  
Oh sure, I'm feeling so great... I'm feeling so *perfectly fine*... You think sarcastically, My prince has just appeared looking like he stepped out of my Chinese sword-fighting novel, asked to borrow a mirror if I had one, turned to leave and is now asking me if I'm alright... Anyway, you realise you shouldn't just stare and so you say the first thing that comes to your mind, "What's your name?"  
  
As soon as that got out of your mouth, you feel the rest of the people staring even harder at you, like you've totally lost it, and you wish the earth'll just swallow you up now. "Um... I mean... my name's Jade and umm... it's nice to meet you..." You hurriedly correct. The girl with the long purple hair frowns and says distractedly, "Whatever... it's nice to meet you too..." Then, turning back to him, she continues, "Hotohori-sama, we better leave now if we want to get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
tbc?  
  
FY isn't mine/ belongs to Yuu Watase etc etc. However, original characters (c)Taki 2000 - 2001. First fanfic - sorta. Comments? Criticisms? hanamura_taki@yahoo.com Thank You.  



End file.
